totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dave i Sky
thumb|230px|right|Jedyny pocałunek Dave'a i Sky w [[Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda.]] Dave i Sky na początku Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew zostali umieszczeni w drużynie Waneyihtam Maskwak gdzie od razu się zaprzyjaźnili. Dave szybko zakochał się w Sky, widząc ją jako jedyną z rozsądnych członków drużyny. Sky była świadoma uczuć, którymi Dave nią darzy, ale starała się nie zwracać na nie uwagi, ponieważ zależało jej wyłącznie na milionie. Jednak w miarę upływu sezonu, Sky mimo że ignorowała uczucia Dave'a do niej, także zaczęła coś czuć do niego a Dave natomiast próbował wielu sposobów by zdobyć serce Sky, tracąc przy tym resztki zdrowego rozsądku i ignorował rady swoich przyjaciół a także nieświadomie złamał Elli serce. Wtedy zaczęli spędzać ze sobą wiele czasu, do czasu przeniesienia Sky do przeciwnej drużyny. Oboje bardzo za sobą tęsknili, ale Jasmine przekonuje Sky by skoncentrowała się bardziej na rywalizacji i nie zawracała sobie głowy chłopakami. Dave natomiast, nie może pogodzić się z przeniesieniem Sky, przez co jego psychika się pogorszyła. Po tym jak, Sky go zdradziła podczas wyzwania, Dave się załamał do tego stopnia że chciał zakończyć swój udział w programie. Jednak po paru zachęcających słowach jego przyjaciela Shawna, Dave postanawia odzyskać Sky pokazując jej że jest silnym zawodnikiem. Ten pomysł jednak, przemienia Dave'a w aroganckiego i zarozumiałego chłopaka którego Sky odrzuca. Po tym, załamany i niestabilny psychicznie Dave opuszcza Totalną Porażkę głosując na samego siebie. Oboje spotkali się ponownie w finale, gdzie Sky wylosowała Dave'a jako swojego pomocnika. Dave nadal miał złamane serce ale Sky zadośćuczyniła całując go. Jednak kiedy Chris pokazuje Dave'owi, taśmę przesłuchań Sky, z której się dowiaduje że Sky ma już chłopaka. To doświadczenie sprawia że Dave traci resztki zdrowego rozsądku, i jest wściekły na Sky, i chce się upewnić że nie wygra. Chce zgarnąć połowę miliona dla siebie żeby go później spalić na oczach Sky. Jednak jego zemsta się nieudała, i jeden z finalistów zgarnął miliom a Dave został na wyspie razem z Misio Nurkiem. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew Więc, to jest moja drużyna? thumb|left|210px|Dave próbuje zaimponować u Sky, zgadzając się ze wszystkim co ona powiedziała. Kiedy Szef uderza Dave'a piłeczką tenisową, Sky się tym zaniepokoiła, a Dave chcąc pokazać że jest twardy powiedział że go to nie bolało. Na początku wyzwania, Sky każe wszystkim wziąć każdą przydatną rzecz a Dave próbując jej zaimponować zgadza się ze wszystkim co ona mówi, co trochę zdezorientowało Sky. Później Sky każe Dave'owi ściągnąć uwagę Szefa i popycha go na linie ognia. Nieco później, Dave wrócił i próbował powiedzieć Sky że ma super pomysł ale zanim mógł dokończyć, Sky ruszyła w stronę linii ognia Szefa kuchni. Podczas budowania schronienia, Dave protestuje przeciwko "Wieży czarnoksiężnika" dopóki Sky go uspokaja i przekonuje do budowy wieży, choć sama niebyła przekonana do tego pomysłu. Zaniepokojona_Sky.png|Sky się zaniepokoiła gdy Dave oberwał piłeczką tenisową. Ściągnij_na_siebie_uwagę_Szefa.png|Sky prosi Dave'a by ściągnął na siebie uwagę Szefa kuchni. Sky_przekonuje_Dave.png|Sky przekonuje Dave'a do "Wieży czarnoksiężnika". Kocham cię tłusta świnko thumb|210px|right|Pierwszy moment między Dave'em a Sky. Na początku odcinka, oboje byli dość zirytowani, opowiadaniami Leonarda. Podczas wyzwania, Dave proponuje by to Sky wykonała ostatnią część wyzwania porównując ją do olimpijskiej gimnastyczki ale Sugar się na to nie zgodziła. Kiedy Dave panikuje gdy pokryty jest cały w tłuszczu, Sky go uspokaja. W pokoju zwierzeń, Dave twierdzi że Sky działa na niego uspokajająco. Sky natomiast, zauważyła że Dave się w niej podkochuje ale przyznała że wzięła udział w programie by wygrać a nie szukać chłopaka. Bliźniacy to nie wszystko thumb|left|210px|Sky prawie by rzuciła balona w Dave'a. Dave próbował zagadać do Sky, gdy cała drużyna była w jaskini ale ciągle coś mu przeszkadzało. Podczas wyzwania, Dave proponuje Sky by stworzyli drużynę by siebie nawzajem chronić. W pokoju zwierzeń, Sky przyznaje że uważa Dave'a za miłego chłopca, ale musi skupić się na grze i kiedy wymienia jego włosy, oczy i uśmiech to się zaczęła rumienić pokazując że też coś do niego czuje. Dave natomiast w pokoju zwierzeń, otwarcie przyznał że zabujał się w Sky. Podczas ich rozmowy w lesie, Sky zauważa w krzakach Maxa i Scarlett. Szybko wtedy odepchnęła Dave'a i przygotowała się do ataku, ale Max przekuł jej balony w których były pszczoły. Przerażona Sky uciekła a Dave pobiegł za nią. Po chwili znajduje Sky, która jest cała pożądlona przez pszczoły. Dave przeprasza Sky za to że przez niego wyleciała z gry, ale kiedy mówi że się cieszy że goniły ją pszczoły, Sky się mocno wkurzyła ale Dave jej tłumaczy że ma alergie na użądlenia i na wiele innych rzeczy. Sky każe Dave'owi ostrzec drużynę, że drużyna Kinosewak używa ich balonów przeciw nim. Dave z radością realizuje jej życzenie a Sky ostrzega go przed drzewem na które Dave wpadł. Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły 210px|thumb|righr|Dave i Sky całują się by zdobyć punkt dla drużyny... Podczas wyzwania, Dave musiał pocałować osobę siedzącą koło niego: Shawna albo Sky. Shawn uciekł, więc Dave musiał pocałować Sky. Oboje mówili że to tylko po to by zdobyć punkt, choć Dave w pokoju zwierzeń, był bardzo podekscytowany a Sky się zarumieniła. Ale ich pocałunek nie wyszedł, gdyż Sky beka Dave'owi prosto w twarz. thumb|210px|left|...ale Sky beka mu prosto w twarz. Ponieważ ich usta się nie dotknęły, drużyna Maskawak nie zdobyła punktu. Sky w pokoju zwierzeń, tłumaczy że beka kiedy się denerwuje i kiedy spotyka fajnego chłopaka. Po wspomnieniu tego, Sky szybko zaprzecza temu że coś czuje do Dave'a. Po wyzwaniu Dave próbuje zagadać ze Sky, która ucieka z powodu kolejnego bekania. Wtedy Dave zaczyna się zastanawiać czy Sky go lubi czy nie. Podmuch z przeszłości thumb|210px|right|Sky przez przypadek beka Dave'owi prosto w twarz. Na początku odcinka, Dave i Sky zbierają jagody. Sky opowiada mu o dniu w którym postanowiła być olimpijką ale Dave nie był tym zainteresowany. Sky mówi też o swojej siostrze która prawie się dostała do drużyny olimpijskiej gimnastyki artystycznej. Wtedy Dave, obraża gimnastykę artystyczną, na co Sky reaguje wściekłością. Dave przeprasza Sky, i wyznaje jej, swoje uczucia którymi nią darzy a ta z nerwów beka Dave'owi prosto w twarz. Dave zapytał się jej czy to znaczyło tak czy nie. Sky przyznała że to znaczyło że też go lubi ale zanim mogła dokończyć to co chciała mu powiedzieć, Chris jej przerwał ogłaszając dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Podczas wyzwania, Sky zauważa że Ella filtruje z Dave'em, i zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie są parą. Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy thumb|210px|left|Dave próbuje zaimponować u Sky, udając że podoba mu się jej pomysł. Dave jest tak zakochany w Sky że przygotował dla niej romantyczny piknik. Shawn próbuje wytłumaczyć Dave'owi że Sky nieprzybyła na wyspę by się z kimś związać tylko po milion dolarów. Dave w odpowiedzi przyznał że nie obchodzą go pieniądze, i pyta Shawna czy nie zapłacił by miliona dolców by spotkać prawdziwą miłość. Wzruszony Shawn postanowił przyprowadzić Sky, a potem powiedzieć Jasmine co do niej czuje. Sky w tym czasie zastanawia się czy pomiędzy Dave'em a Ellą coś jest. Sugar zamierza trochę namieszać w jej relacjach z Dave'em, sprzedając Sky kit że Dave flirtuje że wszystkimi dziewczynami na wyspie a nią się tylko bawi. Na domiar złego, Ella która zakochała się w Dave, pyta Shawna gdzie jest Dave. Słysząc o romantycznym pikniku, Ella zakłada że to dla niej, ale Dave jej mówi że piknik jest dla Sky. Zrozpaczona Ella mówi Sky że jest wybrankom serca Dave'a. Słysząc to Sky była szczęśliwa. Podczas wyzwania, Dave chce zaimponować u Sky zgadzając się z jej pomysłem przyprowadzenia niedźwiedzia który zjadł małpę która zjadła monetę, do Chrisa, choć sam wcześniej przyznał że ten pomysł jest straszny. To jest dziura! thumb|210px|right|Dave i Sky razem jedzą jagody. Na początku odcinka, Sky śni o umięśniony Dave'ie który daje jej pierścionek, prosząc ją by została jego królową dżungli a gdy się obudziła widzi Dave'a który oferuje jej kilka jagód. W pokoju zwierzeń, Sky przyznaje że kiedy Dave jest przy niej to ma motyle w brzuchu, ale zaprzecza że się w nim kocha. Dave natomiast widzi że Sky się dziwnie zachowuje, ale wyjaśnia to tym że jeszcze jej nie pocałował, ale chce by ich pierwszy pocałunek był idealny. Ich relacją przygląda się Sugar która postrzega jako sojusz, i przeszkadza im w ich pierwszym pocałunku. Pod koniec odcinka Chris postawiania rozdzielić jedną parę martwiąc przy tym Dave'a i Sky. Jednak Chris rozdziela Maxa i Scarlett przenosząc Maxa do Waneyihtam Maskwak. Jednak później przenosi Sky do Pimâpotew Kinosewak aby uniknąć przewagi liczebnej. Dave w pokoju zwierzeń, wybucha płaczem ale ma nadzieje że jeszcze będą razem. Natomiast Sky przyznaje że będzie tęsknić za Dave'em ale nie widzi dla niej i Dave'a szans. Marżenie_Sky.png|Sky śni o umięśnionym Dave'ie który daje jej pierścionek. Całus.png|Dave i Sky prawie by się pierwszy raz pocałowali. Zrozpaczony_Dave.png|Zrozpaczony Dave tym że Sky została przeniesiona do przeciwnej drużyny. Trzy strefy i niemowlę thumb|210px|left|Sky pomaga Dave'owi mimo że są w przeciwnych drużynach. Dave nadal przeżywa to że Sky została przeniesiona do przeciwnej drużyna i jest pocieszany przez Shawna. W tym samym czasie w domku na drzewie, Jasmine nastawia Sky przeciwko Dave'owi. Podczas wyzwania, Jasmine sabotuje Dave'a w pierwszej strefie, ale Sky ratuje go przed grzechotnikiem jako "pożegnalny prezent", jednak Dave uważa to za znak mówiący o tym że będą razem. W drugiej strefie, Dave ostrzega ją żeby nie nadepnęła na klakson. Sky wydawała się być wdzięczna Dave'owi za pomoc ale Jasmine wtedy daje Sky wybór, albo Dave albo drużyna. Zakłopotana Sky wybiera drużynę, i rzuca klakson w stronę Dave'a, dając Szefowi prosty strzał na Dave'a. Dave wybucha płaczem w pokoju zwierzeń, i nie chce dokończyć wyzwania, jednak po namowach Shawna, by pokazał Sky że jest mistrzem, Dave zwycięsko zakończył wyzwanie. Rzuć i szukaj! thumb|210px|right|Dave pokazuje Sky, że jest mistrzem, przez co Sky go znienawidziła. W tym odcinku, Dave traci resztki zdrowego rozsądku, gdy próbuje pokazać Sky że jest mistrzem. Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, Dave z wielkim trudem pije tłuste kąski by zaimponować u Sky choć ta nie zwracała na to uwagi. Gdy Chris ogłasza kolejną część wyzwania czym jest gra w chowanego przed zwycięzcą pierwszej części wyzwania czyli Sugar, Dave zachowuje się arogancką wobec Sky wyśmiewając się z niej. Ta się tym mocno wścieła i wykrzyknęła Dave'owi że nigdy nie będzie jej chłopakiem. Dave wtedy się załamał i zaczął płakać. Chris wtedy do niego podszedł i pozornie próbuje go pocieszyć, ale celowo go bardziej przygnębia. Kiedy zawodnicy biegną się schować w lesie, Dave chce się Sky o coś zapytać, jednak ta szybko odpowiada "NIE". Dave jednak nie chce się poddać i biegnie za nią. Jednak traci ją z oczu, i woła ją. Ta z tyłu za krzakami każe mu być cicho gdyż Sugar może ich znaleźć. Wtedy oboje zaczynają się kłócić, ale nagle zaczęli uśmiechać się do siebie. Dave wykorzystuje chwilę i mówi jej że chce być jej chłopakiem. Sky wtedy wraca do rzeczywistości i po raz kolejny go odrzuca i odchodzi od niego. Gdy Dave traci ją z oczu, ogłasza że jej nie potrzebuje i zdejmuje swój but i rzuca go w jej stronę. Ogłasza też że od teraz jest "samotnym wilkiem" i zaczął wyć podkreślając swój punkt położenia. Przez resztę odcinka, Dave jest przygnębiony po tym jak Sky go odrzuciła, a kiedy został złapany przez Sugar, ta to wykorzystała by Dave pokazał jej kryjówkę Sky. Pod koniec odcinka, Dave i Sky są zagrożeni. Dave jednak wyjawia w pokoju zwierzeń, że przeprowadził kampanie przeciwko sobie by wszyscy głosowali na niego, gdyż nie chce zostać w programie skoro wie że nie ma szans u Sky. Jego kampania aby samego siebie wyeliminować powiodła się, ze względu na to że zagłosował też na samego siebie a Sky mimo że bała się że odpadnie z programu bardzo się zdziwiła czynem Dave'a mimo że ten oddając głos na siebie, uratował ją od eliminacji. Kiedy Dave wchodzi do Armaty Wstydu, Chris daje mu ostatnią szanse na zdobycie serca Sky. Dave miał nadzieje że Sky przyszła się z nim pożegnać ale ta nieprzyszła. Załamany Dave prosi Chrisa by odpalił armatę, jednak Sky spóźniona przybiegła ale widziała tylko jak Dave zostaje wystrzelony z wyspy. S05.2E09_Sky_i_Dave_w_lesie.png|Sky ze wściekłością mówi Dave'owi że nie chce być jego dziewczyną. S05,2E09-Sky_i_wyeliminowany_Dave.png|Sky jest zaskoczona gdy się dowiedziała że Dave zagłosował na siebie. S05,2E09-Sky_żegna_Dave.png|Sky chce pożegnać się z Dave'em ale widzi tylko jak ten zostaje wystrzelony z armaty. Gorączka Scarlett Kiedy mechanizm auto-destrukcji wyspy został aktywowany, przerażona Sky w pokoju zwierzeń, przyznaje że przy Dave'ie czuła się bezpiecznie ale szybko sobie przypomina o grze i o tym że przez to że z nim filtrowała omal nie została wyeliminowana z programu. Jednak po chwili przypomina sobie jak Dave uratował ją od eliminacji, eliminując samego siebie, co pokazuje że nadal o nim myśli. Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda left|thumb|210px|Dave pomaga Sky w finale. Gdy Sky losuje pomocnika, za pierwszym razem trafia na Dave'a, ale nie jest z tego faktu zadowolona gdyż (jak to powiedział Chris) boi się że Dave nie pomoże jej w finale po tym jak odrzuciła jego miłość i za to że nie pożegnała go kiedy poświęcił się dla niej, więc losuje jeszcze raz i po raz kolejny trafia na Dave'a. Kiedy Dave wyskakuje z helikoptera, wydaje się być szczęśliwy z ponownego spotkania ze Sky, ale Chris niszczy to mówiąc mu że Sky nie jest zadowolona że to właśnie on jest jej pomocnikiem. Smutny Dave obiecuje nie wchodzić jej w drogę, ku rozczarowaniu Sky, jednak ta go motywuje całując go. Dave pokazuje trochę objaw idiotyzmu kiedy Chris mówi że finał jest niebezpieczny. Sky w pokoju zwierzeń, uważa że wcześniej, Dave był bardziej bystrzejszy. Obojgu udało się zjechać z góry, choć byli uwięzieni w wielkiej kuli śniegu i szybko przeszli przez dziurę pełną błota. Jednak ich szczęście nie trwało długo gdy Chris pokazał Dave'owi i całej reszcie taśmę przesłuchań Sky z której jasno wynika że Sky ma już chłopaka Keitha. Po wysłuchaniu tego, Dave (dosłownie) zamarł z szoku a nad głową jego krążyły słowa Sky "moim chłopakiem Keithem". Sky próbowała Dave'owi wyjaśnić tą sytuacje ale Dave wybuchł wściekłością, i nie chciał od Sky słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień a jego miłość do niej zniknęła. Kiedy Dave "został kontrolerem wyspy" wraz z Jasmine, bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia przeszkadza Sky jak i Shawn'owi w finale wraz z Jasmine gdyż Chris obiecał im pół miliona na głowę jeśli Sky i Shawn nie przekroczą linii mety w ciągu dziesięciu minut. Dave chce zdobyć pół miliona by później spalić go na oczach Sky jako rodzaj zemsty, ale jeden z finalistów (niezależnie od końcówki) zdobywa milion przez co Dave krzyczy z rozpaczy gdyż jego zemsta na Sky się nie powiodła i został sam na wyspie razem z Misio Nurkiem wersją 3.0. Wsztrząśnięty_Dave.png|Dave po tym jak się dowiedział że Sky ma już chłopaka. Zniszczenie_XC.png|Dave nie chce wysłuchać wyjaśnień Sky. Mam_zamiar_spalić_pół_miliona.png|Dave ma plan by zdobyć pół miliona by później spalić go na oczach Sky. Ciekawostki *Jest to jeden z dwóch przypadków w których obie strony czują coś do siebie a nie kończy się to kwitnącym związkiem. *Jest to trzecia para wraz z Dave'em i Ellą która tworzy trójką miłosny. Pierwsza była Duncan i Gwen oraz Courtney i Duncan a druga to Mike i Zoey oraz Anna Maria i Mike. Zobacz także Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Zauroczenia Kategoria:Konflikty